General Grievous Vs Samurai Jack
Description Samurai Jack has destroyed robots of all sorts across the land in the future that is Aku but now he will face the cyborg commander of the droid army General Grievous himself. Who will win? The noble Samurai warrior and hero of the future or the galaxies most feared and badass Jedi Killer? Interlude "No one is entirely good or evil; that is what the Warrior thinks when he has a new opponent." - Paulo Coelho But this will be a true battle of good versus evil. A noble heroic warrior against a ruthless barbaric one in battle to the death. Samurai Jack the warrior and hope of the future that is Aku. and General Grievous the cyborg commander of the Droid Army and Jedi Killer. I'm RandomnessLord1999 and it's my job to analyze their weapons armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Grievous Grievous, born as Qymaen jai Sheelal, was a Kaleesh, a reptilian race that was at war with another race called the Huk for many years. Sheelal was a warlord, and was a master at using the slug thrower and killed so many Huk, he was considered a demigod by his own people. One day, he recieved a vision of a wild mummu with blades and him killing said mummu. But when he went to the place shown in his visions, he found Kummar, a female Kaleesh. The two were some of the most powerful warriors in their race, and they quickly formed a bond. Both learning and assisting each other, they became twin demigods and mercilessly continued to beat the Huk in battle after battle. One day however, Kummar died to the Huk. Enraged by the death of his partner and even probably lover, Sheelal killed the Huk in even greater ferocity, donning the name Grievous as a symbol of his heart broken at the loss of Kummar. After driving the Huk of Kalee and ransacking their territories, the Republic put many sanctions on Kalee, and the people were dying of famine, and most were living in poverty. The InterGalactic Banking Clan told Grievous that if they became his enforcer, they would take on Kalee debt. But they were far more sinister in their plans. While Grievous was their successful enforcer, they knew his loyalties lie with Kalee, and would leave them if given the chance. That day came when the Huk once again attacked Kalee and vandalized sacred Kaleesh burial grounds and took off to continue the Huk war. However, a bomb was planted abroad Grievous’ shuttle on the orders of Chancellor Palpatine, and he was severely injured in the attack. Count Dooku convinced him that the Jedi were behind it, and sought to rebuild his body with cybernetics. His armor is composed of Duranium and Durasteel, two of the strongest and most common alloys in the Star Wars Universe. This armor makes him strong enough to tank several starfighter laser cannon blasts as well as an explosion that destroyed an entire city. His is able to casually crush human skulls in his hands or feet or dent metal with his punches. Each of his arms individually are considered ten times stronger then an average human. His legs are able to pick up extremely heavy objects or throw opponents. The force of said throw is so powerful it shatters glass. His speed is able to rival the Jedi's Force Speed and is so fast that to the naked eye it looks like he's teleporting. He is fast enough to dodge blaster bolts from dozens of Clone shooters, a gunship, and a barrage of missiles'. ' He was taught lightsaber combat by Count Dooku and has learn all 7 classic form of Jedi arts. Combined with his custom fighting style, he is a deadly force. Grievous is a cold and calculating general, a brilliant strategist, and a powerful fighter. He was known as one of the greatest Jedi hunters and a collector of the lightsabers of fallen Jedi, which he used in battle with his foes. Grievous hunted Jedi for sport, keeping the four lightsabers of his most powerful victims within his cloak as trophies of his superiority. Trained in lightsaber combat by Dooku, he developed a personalized unorthodox fighting form, involving prolonged lightning-fast flurries and power moves designed to overwhelm his enemies. However, his lack of finesse frustrated Dooku. Each of his six-fingered arms could split lengthwise in two, thus giving Grievous the ability to use four limbs, each armed with a lightsaber. Able to spin these arms in a whirling storm of deadly lacerating light that few could withstand, he could attack with as many as 20 strikes per second, enough to overwhelm most Jedi defenses. He was also able to spin his torso and his wrists in a 360 degree motion at extremely fast speeds continuously, effectively becoming a lightsaber buzz-saw. In addition to this, Grievous had repulsor lifts built into his legs, allowing his feet to double as hands. This would allow him to wield six lightsabers all at once. His mechanical enhancements gave him an edge in close-quarter combat, enabling him to battle and hold his own against several Jedi simultaneously. Grievous was a skilled tactician and a brutal enemy. He utilized chaotic battle strategies that appeared random, but in fact were carefully calculated to encourage misconceptions. Grievous singled out civilian targets during battles, forcing his enemies to choose between winning the battle or saving lives, a tactic long practiced by the Sith. However, he was arrogant, and sometimes underestimated his enemies. Nonetheless, the cyborg was considered a military genius by many, though some argued that he lacked subtlety. He also had an advantage in that he could directly control his droid armies using the two antennae built into his head, giving him extra control in battle. Grievous' mechanical body allowed him to survive in the vacuum of space, and he was also known as a gifted pilot. Mace Windu believed that he was "almost as adept at handling a ship as he was a lightsaber. He is a brutal warlord and Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the CIS. He massacred countless worlds and specialized in attacking those who couldn’t defend themselves whether it be civilians, injured soldiers. However his personal pleasure was killing of Jedi whether it be Jedi Masters or Padawans. Before Palpatine and Vader's rule he was probably the most feared and deadly being in the whole galaxy. Grievous: Jedi. "You are surrounded. Your army is decimated. Make peace with the force, now. For this is your final hour. But know that I, General Grievous, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warrior's death." Prepare! Samurai Jack Long ago in a distant land, a Samurai Emperor engaged in battle against an evil shape-shifting demon called Aku. The Samurai Emperor proved victorious, sealing away the Master of Darkness. Young Jack's story begins right after his father beats Aku having been born just then. Jack lives a happy and peaceful life for most of his early childhood; but Aku eventually escapes from his imprisonment and take's over his homeland and enslaves his people. Because of this Jack would be sent off by his mother to become a bad-ass. He traveled throughout the world learning many forms of combat, skills, and techniques and gained vast knowledge and wisdom from all his travels. Jack had learned expert survival skills, mastery in combat, archery, and swordsmanship. He also learned Shaolin monk techniques, Ninjutsu techniques, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. He is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nun-chucks and shurikens. When his training was complete Jack was giving his katana. This is no ordinary blade it was forged Ra, Rama, and Odin and made to be completely indestructible and slay evil. It can only be used for goods and'' in the hands of evil, it cannot harm an innocent. This was proven when Aku managed to steal the sword from Jack and he could not use it to harm the Samurai. It can cut through just about anything such as advanced futuristic robots, skyscraper sized creatures, the gauntlets of the titan Cronus, and even adamantium (You know the things Wolverine's claws are made) though he had to call upon his Ancestors for the strength to do so. That's another ability Jack has' he can call upon his ancestors for a boost in strength. He used this technique to destroy the Ultra Bot. Jack stepped forward to oppose the demon Aku but before the final blow was struck he tore open a portal in time and flung the Samurai into the future where his evil is law. Now the Samurai seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku. In this future Jack deals with robot's, monsters, and bounty hunters of all sorts on a daily basis. He has cut down entire armies of robots in seconds with his sword and one time with a bamboo stick, and once he defeated a team of the world's greatest bounty hunters from all directions in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. Talk about speed and strength. Actually I keep talking about speed and strength for you. He is fast enough to dodge machine gun fire, missiles and outrun explosions. And he can even dodge sunlight. For strength he can pick up men and creatures larger than his sized and throw them at far distances. He can also jump dozens if not hundred's of feet in the air even while carrying large boulders on his back and can push and kick off large stone pillars. He can trade blows in sword fights against opponents who are larger and maybe stronger than him like the Scotsman and the Lava Monster. When he fought against an evil clone of himself their clash's were so powerful that they made sparks that set an entire forest on fire. You wouldn't believe all the shit Jack has survived. He tanked hits from a mountain sized Aku before, been caught in explosions, being cut and wounded repeatedly in battle but kept on fighting, being crushed by a 700 ton Sumo Wrestler, and even a fall from orbit. He also has wicked stamina him and Scotsman fought on a bridge for well over a day before getting exhausted. Jack has demonstrated a high level of understanding and intelligence, proving to be an expert at planning and creating strategies for confrontations, using his surroundings to his advantage, and seeing through Aku's deception on quite a few occasions. This cunning and tactics has allowed him to easily plan for his opponents and make strategies, both ahead of time or in the heat of the moment. Of course this Samurai warrior has known defeat before he has lost nearly to the Scotsman in their first battle, been beaten and outsmarted by Aku before, and lost to the Time Guardian. Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. Overall he is one OP warrior. ''Samurai Jack: '"You have chosen this path. Life works in strange ways. Your choices have clearly led you here, as have mine. I will give you a new choice. Leave here now and live, or stay and face your destiny." '' Polls Who do you think will win? Grievous! Jack! Intermisson Alright the combatants are set time to end this debate one and for all. It's time for a death battle. Fight In the future that is Aku a man wearing a white robe and straw hat with a sheathed sword exits a bar and takes a sip from his cup of hot water. He then notices smoke in the distance coming from a village. He tosses his drink aside and rush's towards the village to investigate the scene. He arrives at a village in ruins with all it's people slaughtered. He search's for survivor's and find none. House's and shop's in ruins, and bodies of men, women, and children everywhere it was a horrific scene. There were no blood on any of the deceased but there were small wound's on various parts of their bodies that were smoking it seem's they were shot down by laser guns and the house's didn't seem as if they were burn to the ground but rather caught in an explosion. The Samurai clenches his fist and grit's his teeth in anger. What kind of monster could have or would have done this? Samurai Jack: WHO DID THIS? Just then his hat is blasted off and he turns too see what appears to be a cyborg surrounded by an army of battle droids wielding blaster rifles. Samurai: You! Why?! Why did you destroyed this village and these innocents?! General Grievous: Foolish warrior, do you not know who I am? I am General Grievous the supreme commander of the separatist droid army and the galaxies greatest Jedi killer. Samurai Jack: You think it's fun to take the live's of innocent's? General Grievous: I am feared and respected throughout the galaxy many Jedi scum have meet their end at the tip of my lightsabers and countless world's are littered with the bones of all who have dared to oppose me. Samurai Jack: Whether you are man or machine matters not you are a monster and you must be put down before you cause harm to anyone else! General Grievous: Enough! Destroy him! The battle droids fire at Jack but he effortlessly dodges their blaster fire and deflect's some back taking out a few of them. The rest move closer to Jack and continue firing at him. Jack continues dodging and reflecting their fire as he runs to them and carve's through the droid army within seconds. Grievous just stands there watching as his army is decimated by the samurai and their robotic parts are laying on the floor dismembered. Grievous: It seems I will have to deal with this slime myself. Samurai: Unless you want to be scrap metal like your army I suggest you take your leave and swear never to harm anyone ever again. Grievous: You dare to challenge me? It seems you value your own existence less than I value it. I'll enjoy crushing you. He reaches into his cape and takes out 2 lightsabers which he activates. The ruthless cyborg commander and the noble Samurai warrior eyed each other. The cyborg breaks the stare and leaps to the Samurai like he did to Jedi Master Mundi at the Battle of Hypori. '''Fight Jack dodges the attack and Grievous rush's to him and they engage in sword clashing. Jack fights on the defensive blocking Grievous's swift light-saber strikes. As they fight moving around the massacred village Grievous attacks with 10 lightsaber strikes per second while Jack uses his speed to dodge and counter his strikes everytime. During the clashing Jack does a few flips back and forth and Grievous sometimes changes his lightsaber from his hand to foot and back to hand. Everytime their blades clash sparks are shown. They get into a blade lock and stare into each other's eyes. Grievous: That blade is no lightsaber and you are no Jedi. Matter's not, you will die right here! Samurai Jack: We shall see. Grievous: Yes we will. They break off the blade lock and Grievous delivers a kick to Jack away that sends him flying. But he lands on his feet and rushes back to Grievous ready to strike with his katana. Grievous waits for him to get close enough to grab him with his feet but Jack leaps high into the air near the clouds descends down from the sky and slash Grievous's back from behind. The slash leaves a large vertical scratch that sparks. The cyborg turns around and continues engaging in sword clashing with Jack. Jack slides behind Grievous and slash's his back a few more times. He penetrates his back armor but not to a large extent. When Grievous turns back he spins around his torso while spinning his lightsabers as well this make Jack struggle to hold unto his sword but he keeps his good grip on it. Grievous then grabs a hold of the Samurai's face with his clawed foot and lifts him before he starts to crush it. But the Samurai breaks free and falls to the ground Grievous swings his lightsaber to decapitate him but Jack dodges in time and moves back to the spot he was at. Grievous then lift's his katana with his foot. Grievous: I haven't wielded one of these since my days as a Kaleesh Warrior. Perhaps Ill add this to my collection after I kill you with it. Samurai Jack: (Thoughts) I remember that the sword cannot harm an innocent like me. Hmm... maybe he shouldnt know yet. If I can disarm his laser swords then once I retrieve my blade he will defenseless. (Out loud) Go ahead and try. Grievous leaps at him once again with the 3 blades he now possess and Jack once again dodges it by leaping to the side. The Samurai runs to the droid corpse pile and picks up a blaster rifle. He fire's it at the Droid General aiming at his hands but he casually deflects it. Jack picks up a second blaster rifle and fires at him with both. Soon a lightsaber is blasted out of the cyborgs hand so he places the katana in that hand and chases after his opponent. On the chase Jack keeps his head over his shoulders looking at Grievous and continues firing at his opponent with his machine gun while Grievous deflects the gunfire with ease. Grievous grabs Jack's chest with his foot and pins him down to the ground he raises the katana in the air before bringing it down towards Jack's face. When the katana touches his forehead Jack is completely unharm. Jack takes advantage of Grievous's confusion to grab his katana and kick Grievous off him not before cutting his remaining lightsaber in half. Samurai Jack: This sword was forged in purity and strength. In the hands of evil it can never harm an innocent so as you see Grievous it cannot harm me but it can hurt you. Grievous: A lot of good that'll do you. When the cyborg general rises to his feet he reveals 2 extra arms and reach's into his cape and takes out 4 lightsabers which he ignites. Jack takes a step back before grabbing a hold of his swords handle with both of his hands and getting into a battle pose. They both stare down each other for a brief moment before they charge to each other and reengage in sword clashing. This time Grievous strikes with 20 strikes per second and the sparks from their blade's clashing slowly start to form a fire around them. Jack struggles to block and counter all of Grievous's sword strikes but does so. They get into another blade lock. They stand close together and push against each other trying to knock the other off balance. The flames grows larger around them and the fiery background makes the Samurai's opponent look even more intimidating and fear striking. The Cyborg manages to continue the lock with his top 2 arms as lowers his 2 bottom one's and slash's the Samurai torso leaving 2 sizzling horizontal lines. Samurai Jack breaks the blade lock and back away with a jump. He puts his hand to his wounds before he rips off his top shirt revealing his muscles. He raises his sword in the air and gives a Tarzan yell as he rushes towards his opponent once again. Grievous lowers his body and swings his 4 lightsabers around like a helicopter. Samurai Jack this time fights on the offensive while Grievous is on the defensive. Jack swings and strikes his katana using his strength and speed while Grievous counters and blocks with his 4 lightsabers before Jack delivers a kick to Grievous that that push's him back a few feet. Jack then jumps behind Grievous and attempts to impale him but his katana only goes halfway through Grievous making Grievous say "Ouch". Jack uses his strength to quickly pull his katana out from the cyborg's back. Grievous swiftly turns around swinging all his lightsabers at once and Jack dodges with a jump in the air. He lands back on the ground and strikes slash's Grievous's torso, arms, knee's, and slides back slashing his back again then jumps back infront of him though with a 3 feet distance to see how his attacks have damaged his opponent. Jack's sword slash's have indeed damaged Grievous and slash's that are shooting sparks but the cyborg seem's completely unharmed and unfazed. Grievous: You will have to do better than that. Grievous stands on one leg as he equips his fifth lightsaber and strikes with 25 strikes per second and Jack is soon disarmed being unable to keep up with the droids furry of attacks. Grievous then slash's his torso once again as well as his arm making Jack go to his knee's in pain. Grievous deactivates his leg lightsaber and then delivers a kick that sends Jack flying into a burning house that collapses on Jack upon impact. Grievous chuckles but stop laughing when Jack emerges. His hair is down and his torso is covered in lightsaber slash wounds. Grievous: What? Samurai Jack: You cannot defeat the side of rightneousness. Samurai Jack rush's to his opponent once again and swings his katana towards his robotic foot and when Grievous tries to counter-attack Jack disarms the lightsaber from Grievous's leg and takes it for himself. Jack gets into a battle stance with his katana and new lightsaber and then attacks with them but Grievous dodges with a number of dazzling leaps and flips. Grievous then jumps in the air to strike Jack but Jack moves out of the way just in time. They once again charge to each other and once again engage in clashing their weapons and Grievous continues striking with 20 strikes per second with his 4 lightsabers and Jack counters with his katana and lightsaber. With a second weapon in Jack's hand he is having less difficultly keeping up with his enemy's furry of attacks. He soon gets the upper-hand and impales Grievous's torso with his katana and lightsaber before slowing pulling them out. Grievous gets on his knee's and puts 2 robotic hands to his wounds. Jack tosses the lightsaber aside and then he drives his katana to the ground before he swings around the blade and delivers a kick to Grievous's face which knocks him to the ground and the lightsabers out of his 4 arms. Jack removes his sword from the ground and points it at Grievous's face. Grievous: Go ahead strike me down. Samurai: ... No I'm not a monster like you. Grievous: That bleeding heart will prove you downfall when I really make it bleed. Grievous quickly grabs a hold of Jack's arm with his clawed foot and crush's it forcing it's wielder to let it go. Grievous toss's Jack aside and decides to face him in hand to hand combat. Jack quickly backs up and rush's to Grievous and karate chops his forehead. Grievous grabs Jack's arm with his own robotic one and throws him back to the ground. He raises his robotic foot and brings it down to crush Jack's head but Samurai slides aside and gets up and delivers a flying kick to Grievous's back. When Grievous's turns around Jack delivers many punches to his chest plate which forms many cracks and he then starts to open it like Obi Wan did in ROTS. Grievous slaps Jack's before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him. He delivers a few punches to his face before he starts chocking him but Jack raises his leg and delivers a very strong kick to Grievous forming an even larger crack to his chest plate. This causes Grievous to drop Jack who grabs a large rock and smashes it to Grievous's head several times until it shatters. Jack delivers more punches to his stomach, chest, and back forming many cracks. Grievous once again kicks Jack and sends him flying. When Jack gets up he screams in pain as he gets shot in the shoulder by gunfire. Grievous takes out 2 blaster rifles and fire them at Jack. Jack runs towards his sword dodging them and grabs his sword. When he picks up his sword and turns to face Grievous the cyborg is nowhere to be seen. Samurai: You cannot hide! Grievous retrieves his lightsaber's and hide's in the shadow waiting for the right moment to strike. Jack wanders around the village sword in hand searching for his foe. Grievous jumps from the roof of the house towards Jack but using his good senses Jack's anticipates the surprise attack and dodges it. As usual they engage in clashing their blades. This time they use all their strength and in speed in every strike they deliver. Jack is literally fighting for his life against his toughest opponent yet save for Aku and the minions of set. Grievous raises 2 of his lightsabers in the air and brings them down to strike Jack. Jack counters with his katana but he impact of their weapons sends Jack flying into another house that collapses on him. Samurai: (Thoughts) His caliber is beyond that of any robot or warrior I have ever faced. But I must defeat him but it seems I cannot do so alone. Samurai Jack gets up on one knee and puts his sword to the ground as he begins a prayer to his ancestors. Grievous: Ha pray to the star's all you want. But nothing will save you. Samurai Jack: My ancestors from above... I call out to you... to aid me in my never ending battle against evil... grant me the power to defeat my enemy... to avenge all the life's he has taken and so that I may continue my quest to slay the true ultimate evil Aku himself... I beseech you great ancestors... grant me power... grant me strength! As he is giving this speech a hole opens in the clouds revealing a beacon of light that shine down onto Jack surrounding him and his sword in a bright white light aurora. When he finish's his prayer the spiritual Samurai rises to his feet and raises his sword in air before pointing it at his opponent. Grievous: I will not be intimated by this! The cyborg general once again equips his 4 light-sabers and leaps towards the Samurai but Jack leaps towards the cyborg as well. They both slash at each other in the air before landing in the opposite spots they were before. They stand still not turning around to face each other for a brief moment before Grievous eyes dart down to see his bottom 2 arms have been sliced off. His eye's widen at this. Grievous: NO Jack jumps infront of him and dismembers his 2 top arms as well leaving him defenseless he then finish's the droid off by slicing him in half. Jack sheaths his sword and walks away as the halves explode into bits behind him. K.O Results Now that's what I call a sword fight... uh sword and lightsaber fight. While the cyborg general is probably superior too almost any robot or warrior Jack has faced and has succeeded in combat against some of the best of Jedi he was still no match for the Samurai. They both have similar feats of speed and durability being able to dodge gun fire, missiles, and survive large explosions. But Grievous has never had any speed feat comparable to dodging sunlight nor any durability feat of surviving a fall from orbit completely unharmed. Grievous armor may be made of Duranium and Durasteel which are some of the strongest materials in Star Wars Jack's sword is completely indestructible and cut through just about anything even the gauntlets of the titan Cronos. Of course even if Grievous's armor is too strong for Jack like the Ultra Bot's adamantium was he can pray to his ancestors for strength and cut through it like butter. And his sword can definitely harm and kill Grievous because of how ruthless and barbaric the cyborg droid general is. In terms of tactics and strategy while Grievous is a brilliant strategist and tactician that is when he is leading his army while Jack is an expert tactician and strategist as a lone warrior. Going one on one against Jack isn't a good idea as he has demonstrated a high level of understanding and intelligence and is good at planning ways to defeat his opponent and make strategies both ahead of time and or in the heat of the moment. Plus Jack has more stamina.The longest fights Grievous has had were hours long while Jack can fight for days before tiring out. His superior stamina can make him last in a fight long enough to either tire his opponents out or too give him plenty of time to come up with good strategies of beating them. Another advantage Jack has is that he is also more calm and level headed which allows him to fight at his best, where as Grievous loses his temper and starts thrashing like crazy. Jack also seems to be a more skilled fighter. And just if your wondering how there weapons were able to clash the answer is simple. While lightsabers can cut through most metal especially steel there have been some metal objects and weapons in Star Wars that have been able to withstand the heat of a lightsaber. Jack's indestructible katana and its divine seal is definitively something powerful enough to withstand it and clash against it as a normal weapon. If I was Dooku I say this to Grievous after he lost this Death Battle... Dooku: Grievous... you are relieved of duty. Grievous: Noooo ''' The winner is Samurai Jack. Trivia *The connection between Grievous and Jack is that they are both warriors and skilled swordsman with quick reflexes and they fight with their own unique fighting styles and can handle multiple enemies at once with no problem. They both have similar feats of speed and durability being able to dodge gun fire, missiles, and survive large explosions. They are both white (Samurai Jack wears a white robe and Grievous's cape and armor is white). Also Jack destroys robots and Grievous is a cyborg who commands a robot army. And the legends Grievous used in this fight is the one from the 2003 clone wars series which was made by Genndy who is the creator of Samurai Jack. This is also a battle of the opposites as Jack is a noble hero who cares for the innocent and is calm and has a reputation as a hero helping others in need while Grievous is an evil, ruthless, and bad tempered killing machine feared throughout the galaxy. *Scenes from this Death Battle include references to fight scenes from each of their series's. The fight takes place in a village that was destroyed by robots. Jack destroys the robots and destroys the last one using his Ancestors ability. This is a reference to '''Jack and the Ultra Bots. Jack loses his sword and his enemy attempts to kill him with it only to find out it cant harm the innocent. Reference to Jack's battle with Aku in the episode Jack and the Zombies. Jack and Grievous form a fire around them with their blade's sparks. Reference to Jack Vs Mad Jack. Grievous fights Jack using the same fighting style he used against the 4 Jedi on Hypori and jumps towards Jack in the same way he jumped toward Mundi. He faces Jack in hand to hand combat and overpowers him similar to how he fought Obi Wan in ROTS. Polls 2 Was this a great fight and do you agree with the outcome? Oh Yeah! ...Nah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles